Free
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: Rose Weasley is haunted by the memories of a lost love. A story where a girl learns the power of f o r g i v e n e s s. Scorpius/Rose


_**Hello everybody, I'm back, again, for another infamous oneshot. This was inspired by a song called "That's the Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. I liked the lyrics, and it inspired me to write this. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING POTTER-RELATED. **_

_**--**_

He was _**perfect**_.

He was popular, he was _kind_, he had **impeccable **grades.

He was _polite_

always pulling out her chair for her

Always letting her go

**F**

**I**

**R**

**S**

**T**

He talked Quidditch with her _father_

And business with her _mother_

And got along with Hugo just fine.

Of course he did.

**BeNJaMIn mACmiLLan**

Got along with

E.V.E.R.Y.B.O.D.Y.

--

He didn't notice her false _smiles_

Didn't even _notice _her disappointment

Didn't notice that it was

**All.**

**An.**

**Act.**

"_How are you Rose?"_

"_Fine. I'm fine."_

"_Good."_

--

He took her out to dinner

_Every_

_Friday _

_Night_

To **fancy **restaurants

Where she

_s-q-u-i-r-m-e-d_

Under the **hard **_stares_

Under the feeling of being _judged._

He

Didn't

Even

**N**

**O**

**T**

**I**

**C**

**E**

--

When he

_k-i-s-s-e-d_

Her,

She felt

N.O.T.H.I.N.G.

She _**tried**_

Oh, she tried

To return his

FeeLinGs

For HeR

But

It was SO

H-A-R-D

To

**P**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**--**

She wanted **him.**

She

**M.I.S.S.E.D**

Him

SO

M-U-C-H.

She wanted **ScOrPiUs MaLfOy**

c-y-n-i-c-a-l

**S**

**M**

**I**

**R**

**K**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Scorpius Malfoy.

She wanted **H-I-M**.

But

He didn't want **H-E-R**.

--

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't _**perfect.**_

He was a l.o.n.e.r,

So skeptical of others

And was **brilliant **(when he wanted to be)

Scorpius Malfoy was confident

He knew that she could do things

_On_

_Her_

_Own._

He was cautious of her **family**

And disagreed with them about

E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G

Of course he did.

**ScoRPiuS mALfoY **

Never backed down from

A

C-H-A-L-L-E-N-G-E

--

He **knew **when she was upset

He _always _knew

A.L.W.A.Y.S

"_Stop pretending Rose,"_

"_I'm fine. Just fine."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_No."_

"_Scorpius-"_

"_Tell me."_

_--_

He **hated **fancy dinners.

Scorpius Malfoy was S.I.C.K. of balls,

Of social parties

Of pointless dinners at _gaudy _restaurants.

Scorpius Malfoy took her to **Muggle **places.

Where they were

**F**

**R**

**E**

**E**

From harsh reality.

--

When Scorpius Malfoy

**k.i.s.s.e.d **

Her,

She was

O.V.E.R.W.H.E.L.M.E.D

She felt every _breath _they took,

Every beat of their hearts,

And she **drank **in the scent

Of _peppermint _and _pine trees_

The smell of **Scorpius Malfoy.**

**--**

They were P-A-S-S-I-O-N.

They were _reaction_.

They were confusion.

Rose didn't know what would happen

**N**

**E**

**X**

**T**

--

They **fought**.

They fought B.I.T.T.E.R.L.Y.

They fought about _family_.

They fought about friends.

They fought about

**N**

**O**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

At all.

"_Why are you mad at me Rose?"_

"_I'm not mad."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_Go away."_

"_No, I won't."_

"_Leave. Me. Alone."_

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong."_

**--**

They **always **forgave each other.

A-L-W-A-Y-S

Except for one time.

_(Except for the one time that mattered.)_

"_Say it Scorpius."_

"_I…"_

"_You can't say it, can you?"_

"_Rose… I-- I can't do it. Give me time Rose. Please."_

"_Goodbye Scorpius."_

And she had walked away,

Hiding her

**T**

**E**

**A**

**R**

**S**

And he didn't say a **word**.

_**--**_

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't say

"_**I love you."**_

Just eight l-e-t-t-e-r-s,

Just thr33 little words.

He couldn't--_wouldn't _say them.

After all they had been through.

Rose Weasley was/is

**H**

**E**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**B**

**R**

**O**

**K**

**E**

**N**

--

She was _happy _with Benjamin.

(In a way)

She was comfortable.

She was

**F**

**I**

**N**

**E**

Trying to forget about Scorpius Malfoy.

The only _problem _was…

That

She

Couldn't.

--

Rose Weasley wished that she could take back her

h.o.r.r.i.b.l.e.

_Terrible_

StUpId

**Mistake.**

She would trade

ANYTHING

In the world for Scorpius Malfoy to **love** her back.

"_Lily, what am I going to do?"_

"_I don't think you can fix this now, Rose. Give him time."_

"_I don't want to wait."_

_--_

Rose Weasley broke up with Benjamin Macmillan.

_**She couldn't do it **_

_**a.n.y.m.o.r.e.**_

She had made a terrible mistake,

_And she had to pay for it._

HEARTS

Were broken,

T-E-N-S-I-O-N

Was there,

But Rose Weasley was

**F**

**R**

**E**

**E**

At last.

--

Ben was predictable

He did all of the _right _things.

He did **everything **that she wanted him to do.

Rose Weasley felt

**G**

**U**

**I**

**L**

**T**

**Y**

For breaking his heart

And hopes that

s.o.m.e.d.a.y.

A lucky girl will claim him and

M E N D

What she had broken.

--

Rose Weasley saw Scorpius Malfoy in a _bar_.

On a blisteringly cold day.

Where her breath

**F**

**O**

**G**

**G**

**E**

**D**

Up in front of her.

He was staring at the table,

And she had a split second to decide whether to

Stay here

Or

R U N A W A Y

She chose to go over,

To sit next to him

And

T

A

L

K

--

He didn't look up when she came

Not even when her **chair**

_Squeaked_!

Against the wooden floor.

After an

A..g..o..n..i..z..i..n..g..

Amount of time

He looked up

Not seeming _surprised_

When he saw her there.

He sighed

R.E.S.I.G.N.E.D.

And waited for her to speak **first**.

--

She had never seen Scorpius Malfoy

Look so

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

Foolishly, _hopefully_,

She hoped that it had to do with her.

She cleared her throat, speaking

Quickly,soquickly

Looking down at the **m**a**r**b**l**e**d** countertop.

Not wanting to look at his face

For fear of

**L**

**O**

**S**

**I**

**N**

**G**

It forever.

--

From there it was a _blur_.

She remembered talking, 

H.E.A.R.T.

T.O.

H.E.A.R.T.

Feeling as if they were looking into each other's **souls**.

Then they were

O-U-T-S-I-D-E

_Together_.

And she didn't remember how,

But they were

k-i-s-s-i-n-g

In the **ice**, against the _bitter _wind,

They were One.

They were complete.

They were a single being.

And she felt as if she had

F

I

N

A

L

L

Y

Made the right choice.

--

Rose Weasley was

**F**

**R**

**E**

**E**

From an _unrequited _relationship

With unrequited feelings.

And she was

ON TOP OF THE WORLD.

**EcStatIc****.  
**

Insane with her happiness.

Shining with

L.O.V.E.

--

She realized _**one **_thing that day

One that she should have realized a

L

O

N

G

Time ago:

Benjamin Macmillan was _perfect_**.**

But he wasn't

**Scorpius Malfoy**

--

_**I sort of like writing in this style. I was reading a Camp Rock story, and the writer was using a style of freeverse a bit similar to this. I'm afraid I don't really know who it was at the moment, my memory is giving me problems. Do you guys like it?**_

_**Please read and review! Have a nice holiday!!! **_

_**-BittersweetSummer-**_


End file.
